Gravity
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Ian gets home early and the two adults end up in the basement, smut ensues.


Gardening was a past time she'd picked up while living in France. While Ian was out she'd often walk around the acres of land surrounding the tuscan villa. There were these purple flowers that grew all over that she absolutely adored. She had picked them a few times, putting them in a vase in the living room.

She was falling into too deep, she was far too comfortable in this life. It was just so easy to let herself fall into routine here where it was so peaceful. Sure, sometimes she'd have to go out and help with a weapons deal, surrounded by guns and men who killed for their jobs, but she was still sickeningly comfortable, so long as Ian was right by her side.

She'd been falling into old habits, continually picking her already barely there nails. It was something she'd done as a teenager and was often associated with her being alone back then, among other things. She wasn't alone here, she had a man that took her breath away with one kiss. She should not have fallen for his charms, but how could she not, when he treated her like no other man ever did? It was too easy to forget that side of him, when all she could see was his sparkling blue eyes, constantly drowning her, holding her down, attracting her to him like gravity. She couldn't be with him, that was sure in her head, but her heart was telling her something totally different that with a grimace, she ignored.

She got up, walking towards the house just as she heard someone call out her name, well, her name in this life. She turned and held her arms out for the bubbly four year old as he practically tackled her. She held him up, a smile adorning her face as he grinned back at her.

"Good afternoon, mon cher." She told him, suddenly thinking about what happened after all of this. It was something she preferred to not think about but her mind hadn't exactly been kind to her, especially during the night when she was continually haunted by a recurring nightmare. She'd woke up, screaming, terrified. Ian would always just hold her close, whisper into her hair, what he didn't know was that what she dreamt was what she feared most, and that was him finding out. His reaction to finding out that her life with him was all a beautifully constructed lie. Nevertheless, his comfort always calmed her, his mere presence always assuring to her.

"Lauren?" Declan asked, blue eyes wide.

"Desole, mon cher." She said, realizing she'd fallen quiet. "Has Louise made you lunch?" She asked, walking towards the villa.

When they entered Emily recognized the sure sound of a door opening. Knowing that no one should be coming home at this hour she found herself holding Declan closer to her, shielding him from any offending threat as she crept forward.

"Hello?" A voice called, and she felt her body instantly relax. She cursed herself silently, knowing that she shouldn't have relaxed as a certain blue eyed terrorist strutted into the room. She put Declan down so that he could run to his father and he did, as she watched, smiling at the pair.

"You're home early." She remarked as he walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss, it took a lot of self control to not kept his mouth on hers.

"Yes, I'm having Liam finish something for me," He said, the gears turning in Emily's head as she instantly knew that finishing something normally meant finishing someone. "so I got to come home early." He finished, smiling at the blond child that was practically attached to his hip.

"Well now that you're home, how about we play a game?" She suggested, watching Ian smile at the thought. "Would you like that, Declan?" She asked, directly to the boy this time. She had a feeling he'd want to play hide and seek, as it was his favorite game and she found herself thinking of places she could hide.

As suspected, Declan immediately suggested hide and seek and very childishly, the two grown adults proclaimed that they we're "not it". Delcan was okay with this, being the only child Emily had ever met that actually enjoyed being "it".

She had gone the opposite direction of Ian and found the door to the basement, somewhere she'd only been in once. She doubted that it would be somewhere Declan would check and began to head down the creaking stairs, suddenly afraid they wouldn't hold her weight.

She crept down, the floor cold under her socked feet. She glanced around, the basement only lit by the afternoon sun shining through two small windows on the far wall. It seemed used for storage as there were assorted boxes and other odd things, including an older bed.

"Hey." She jumped, hands up at she spun to face the voice.

"Ian!" She exclaimed, letting out a sigh as somehow they always managed to find themselves in the same hiding spots.

"Funny meeting you here." He teased, closing the distance between them in one long stride.

"Very funny." She teased back, her hands on her hips. "Now am I going to have to find another hiding spot or are you going to be nice?" She was smiling at him, as she at that moment would enjoy curling up on that bed right now, as she hadn't had much sleep the past couple nights.

"I don't see why we can't just share, love." He was smiling now too, and arm wrapped around her waist as he pressed them together. And then her mind went blank as he crashed his lips down on hers, her hands somehow pulling him closer as she felt him pulling her down to earth, to him. Like gravity.

"Ian, we can't..." She managed to get out, her words mumbled between their lips. He pulled away from her, frowning.

"What if I lock the door?" He said, and she agreed with that, knowing he was already worked up as he practically sprinted up the stairs to lock the door, nearly tripping as within the whirlwind of two minutes, he crashed his mouth down on hers again. She let out a small giggle, the sound music to his ears as he began to nip at her neck, slowly backing them up towards the twin bed pulling her shirt over her head as he did.

He lowered her down with care, her chocolate curls fanning out under her as he hovered over her, forever mesmerized with how utterly gorgeous she was.

She starred at him, his eyes pools of lust as he starred down at her, waiting to ravish her. She was growing wet just thinking of the things the man could do to her. She let out a small moan as he began to suck the hollow of her throat. Her chest was heaving, she wanted his hands on her.

He kept his hands by her head though as he teasingly kissed the tops of her breasts. She arched her back, directing him where to go. He was smiling at her antics and as he continued to ignore her pleas, he continued to suck and bite every inch of creamy skin available to him. As he refused to move his hands, she decided to make a move of her own and palmed him through his slacks, hearing him grunt as she rubbed her palm against him.

He ripped her bra off, shaping his mouth over one of her dusky nipples as she fumbled with his belt, finally freeing his aching length as she stroked him.

"Mmm, Ian. I want to taste you." She felt him twitch in her hand at her words. She let out a small laugh, as she flipped them so that she was dominating, crawling down his body to reach his waiting cock. She began by running her tongue over the head, drawing small wet patterns across his tip before pulling the head in her her mouth. She sucked on the head as her hand cupped his balls, massaging them as she pushed more and more of his throbbing shaft into her mouth. She sucked him hard as his hand gripped her head, trapped within her tendrils of soft waves as he tried his hardest not to force her head down. As he was about to fall over the edge he ordered her to stop and she did as told as he took charge once again, pushing her down before ripping her jeans and panties off of her. In no time at all his fingers were playing between her silky folds, his thumb pressed against her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her snug channel. She yelped as the digits stretched her, whimpering for more as he pumped them in and out of her.

"Ian, just fuck me already." She groaned out, and he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, she whimpered at the lost of contact before he plunged his entire length inside her, kissing her to silence her scream as he began to roughly fuck her brains out. She dug her nails into his bare back as he drilled into her, wanting them as close as physically possible as he filled her, leaving her in throws of ecstasy.

"Mmm, I'm so close." She mumbled as he increased his speed.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered hotly against the shell of her ear, and with one final thrust they both saw stars are their orgasms shook them to the core.

Still breathing hard, he pulled out of her, whispering how much he loved her before they both went to get dressed. Running a hand through her surely matted hair they walked into the kitchen. Declan was sitting at the table eating lunch, having since forgotten about their game. The two adults glanced at each other, conveying feelings through their heated glances as Louise came in, asking if the two wanted something for lunch.

Ian quickly and politely declined as the two pranced upstairs, locking their bedroom door behind them.


End file.
